Forum:Demotion
Note from FANDOM Staff: closing in favour of ''no change based on a lack of consensus for demotion, and concerns around sockpuppetry. Kirkburn (talk) 17:43, November 13, 2017 (UTC) '' Recent actions taken by Nerfmaster8 made me unsure about his status of being an Admin. Originally DiegoSmilodon wanted to start this forum but due to his block he can't. Hence, he asked me to do it. We discussed it and after he informed me about his recent conversation with the Wikia Staff, where they stated the correct rules of demotion vote, we agreed to give it a try in hope to be able to make some necessary innovations in the operation of the community page and for the hope of increasing the community's activity under a new admin's workmanship. Therefore I opened this voting forum where Nerfmaster8's status as an Admin will be decided about either to keep or choose a new one. Futhermore: - The Wikia Staff clearly stated, this should be the forum, made only for voting. Discussion and Arguments about the vote should be placed elsewhere for the favor of making the Staff's job easier in the vote count. - Only members from this community have the rights to vote. Admins or users from other communities are not allowed to vote or discuss here. - 'checkuser' is allowed to use for the Admin if there is a suspicion that sock puppets are in use during the vote. However unfounded accusitions with no evidence behind them are considered illegitimate and will be reported. - The Admin whose rights are in question can post in the voting forum and vote for himself - but FANDOM Staff won't count that vote. - If Nerfmaster8 will not let users carry out a vote or if he interferes by blocking people for voting or by deleting the discussion, The Staff will step in. They will monitor the forum and the events within it during the vote.ThePoofyMammoth (talk) 19:10, November 7, 2017 (UTC) : I didn't like how Nerfmaster8 greeted accusing me right away for being another member. I'd like to see some changes to be effectuated here so I will vote with a yes. Victoria10595 (talk) 23:58, November 7, 2017 (UTC) : To be honest, I'd say maybe someone might have newer ideas and maybe keep things clean. Some characters in this you cannot change. Example, I recently fixed a mistake on a charcter, Buck, because the original characteristic for him was that his right eye was blue. His eyes are blue, but his right eye was taken away because it is covered by his eye patch. His left eye is what you can only see. When we see a picture of buck, we see that the picture shows that his right eye is blue, but in his perspective, he can only see through his left eye. Maybe others can see some mistakes on ther characters in this franchise or add something to it. I assure that no one will delete everything, but just try to correct things. Maybe this is still an issue today and that there should be someone new. Im not picking sides, but im choosing whats best for this community and for the fans. OmegaWolf123 (talk) 02:28, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Strongly oppose. Nerfmaster has done a lot for this wiki and has put countless time and effort into the infoboxes/pages/file management and even removing old invalid blocks on users from past administrators. Diego was warned on his wall on a few circumstances regarding his edit warring with other users. Thread:22123 and Thread:21608 are just two examples. ::On Talk:Shira, Diego removed a discussion that Nerfmaster was attempting to engage with for file management for the article. Diego kept removing his edit with no explanation - nor even leaving his own opinion to have a cordial conversation on the topic. A similar situation happened on Talk:Saber-toothed Tiger as well. Diego continued to undo a user attempting to leave a discussion for the article. ::It would highly be unfair to the wiki to remove an administrator that only has the best interest for the community simply because Diego was blocked due to lack of cooperation/communication on articles/talk pages. --Ripto 03:46, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :: I disagree with Nerfmaster8 being demoted just because those stupid DiegoSmildon sockpuppets didn't get their way even with these people.--Muzzarino 07:55, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :: I oppose, too. Nerfmaster8 acted in the best way during the several edit wars and, in general, did a great job with this Wiki, not abandoning and still being active even if the number of the users decreased much. Sim0ns11 (talk) 15:56, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :: I can't believe we're here voting for the demotion of Nerfmaster8 when the true villain behind this is DiegoSmilodon. I'm starting to doubt that FANDOM Staff are really 'supportive' as they claim as it takes them days to respond to a simple IP check requested by Nerfmaster8. Nerfmaster8's mail was sent before my own mail which the response I had for it was useless and didn't helped the situation because I wrote to FANDOM about the unsupportable DiegoSmilodon and what did they reply? Please contact an administrator or bureaucrat to send a mail. Again, his mail was sent before mines! C'mon I'm not asking anything more than to take action in this mess rather than doing what was the logical action they're helping the rebellious DiegoSmilodon by creating this traitorous dishonourable thread. ::Honestly, there's no words to describe my frustration! Attacking the administrator just because of DiegoSmilodon's insatisfaction is ridiculous and before you accuse the administrator Kirkburn you should look at the facts and not believing the lies told by DiegoSmilodon. At the end of this, I hope DiegoSmilodon will be delt with severe consequences like he's never seen before.--Davidjimnez (talk) :: I agree with NerfMaster8 being removed as admin, I eagerly joined this Wiki and gave my opinion on a matter only to be rudly accused of being someone whom I do not even know.Corrupted Cynderp (talk) 01:58, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Nerfmaster is a great admin, he is often the one who takes care of most issues and it is greatly appreciated. Ninxi (talk) November 29, 2017 (UTC) FANDOM STAFF STATEMENT I'd like to add some notes from FANDOM Support, to help clear up some matters: We have strong reasons to believe that DiegoSmilodon, BenjaminSaber, EarthNinja12 and ThePoofyMammoth are a single person, or all members of a single family. We do not currently see links between other accounts. While having multiple accounts is not against FANDOM's rules, abusing such accounts is not okay. For example, using a second account to try and push the viewpoint of your first account isn't fair. While we understand that sometimes it really was "my brother", we also believe it is fair for admins to not believe you and thus consider blocking you on that basis. I would also like to note that harassing people about blocks on other wikis is not okay. Far too much pestering has been going on Community Central - please avoid that. A single calm message asking for a block to be reconsidered is okay - but not multiple long, drawn out threads. That said, I am not shutting down this post - it is healthy to have a debate about adminship of a wiki - but I will also say that any further evidence of sockpuppet abuse may result in account actions from FANDOM Support. So please don't do it :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:00, November 8, 2017 (UTC) : Updated thoughts: Given the fact there isn't a consensus for demotion, the ongoing concerns about sockpuppets and an odd influx of brand new accounts throwing their hat into the ring, I recommend closing this vote in favour of no change. We do not demote admins without a reasonable level of consensus from the established community, and we give admins a lot of leeway to ban accounts they feel are disruptive to their wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 17:25, November 10, 2017 (UTC)